


nothing but air

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Enemies to ???, F/M, sith??reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of power and presences
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	nothing but air

another bounty, another day.

the mandalorian puts the child to sleep, closing the egg so that he can’t follow him like he’s done so many times before. 

he’s been told that this bounty is dangerous. the price is high, and it’s what he needs right now. for the child.

he steps out of the _razor crest_ and onto the desolate landscape of coruscant. 

he hates it here.

granted, he hates many planets (just ticking off the hate box for each one), but he’s had some bad encounters on coruscant that he doesn’t like to talk about.

…not like he has anyone to talk about it with.

he takes the tracking fob from his belt, unmuting it and letting it beep. it’s already beeping quite quickly, and he uneasily places a hand on his blaster. the area is open, and for it to be beeping so quickly… the bounty would have to be hiding in plain sight. 

the mandalorian takes out the puck, quickly inspecting the hologram that shines from it. a human girl around his age, considered-

“wow. _that’s_ the hologram they used?” he spins, pulling out his blaster and pointing it at-

nothing.

he could have sworn the voice was just over his shoulder. there’s a laugh from behind him, and he turns again, tense. there’s nothing but air.

“you’re _cute_!” he sends a blast in the direction of the voice. there’s silence for a second, and he thinks he-

“you missed me.” it’s _right_ in his ear, and he nearly flinches, just brandishing his blaster.

“show yourself,” he growls. “i don’t have time for this.” the voice makes a noncommittal sound.

“frankly, i don’t either… but this is just-” the voice suddenly jumps to the other side- “ _so fun_.” he pulls out the tracking fob again, spinning as the beeping gets faster and _faster_ and-

stops. it’s pulled from his grasp and crushed, seemingly by thin air.

“hm.” the voice sighs. “fine. just because you’re smarter than the others.” 

the girl from the puck appears before his eyes, and he makes a decision, raising his blaster and squeezing the trigger.

but he stares in shock as it hangs in midair. he’s reminded of the child, still sleeping in the ship.

the girl coos, one hand raised towards the static bolt, and sidesteps it, dropping her hand to let it flash past and hit the ground. she opens her mouth to talk again, and he takes his chance, swinging a leather-covered fist at her head.

that too stops in midair, and no matter how much he strains against it, he can’t move. her hand isn’t even up, both behind her back like some sick power show.

“please don’t interrupt me,” the girl warns, tilting her head to look up at him. “i was _going_ to say that i know there’s someone with you… someone strong.” he grunts, resisting his invisible restraints. she smiles. “and that i _like_ you.” she pauses to think. “i still do though.” 

“what… _is this_?” he grits through a clenched jaw, fist still in the air. she laughs, stepping closer.

she places a hand on his helmet, and (he didn’t even think it was possible) he stiffens up, preparing for her worst.

but all she does is pats the side of it, grinning.

“it’s _magic_.” she releases her hold on him, and he collapses to the ground.

when he recovers, she’s gone.


End file.
